


Professionalism

by bondboy68



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Public Blow Jobs, things not to do in a radio station
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bondboy68/pseuds/bondboy68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd talked about this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professionalism

**Author's Note:**

> This was written very quickly and probably isn't very good and isn't edited in the slightest because I want to go to bed.

He was doing it again. 

Carlos turned the volume on his car radio up higher. Yep. Cecil was doing it again. He’d managed to rush through a few segments and found plenty of time in the broadcast to relay to his listeners the details of their most recent date, which had ended embarrassingly in Carlos being drenched from head-to-toe and Cecil holding back giggles as he helped him back to the car. Now he was hardly holding back his laughter as he told all of Night Vale about the incident. It wasn’t all, cruel, of course. He also gushed. Cecil could gush better than anybody and he eloquently described how /perfect/ Carlos had looked with his hair wet and dripping in his eyes. 

They’d talked about this. 

It wasn’t that their relationship was a secret, far from. It wasn’t that Carlos didn’t like Cecil talking about him. It was just a little irksome when he told these stories on the air. Carlos didn’t need people stopping him in the store to comment on something he’d said or done. Cecil meant well, but it was a little embarrassing. The radio host had said he understood and he would keep everything professional on the air from then on. Obviously he was having a hard time of that. Carlos checked the time, then made a quick turn. 

The show was still going when he pulled into the station parking lot. Carlos nodded at Stephen, the latest intern, as he walked back to the booth. He peeked through the window at Cecil, who was enthusiastically giving the traffic report. As he finished and went to a pre-recorded sponsor slot, Carlos slipped inside, closing the door behind him. 

The grin that spread across Cecil’s face when he saw him made Carlos’ stomach do backflips. 

“Hey!” 

“Hey,” Carlos walked over and gave him a peck on the lips. Cecil beamed up at him, settling his hands on his hips. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“Well I was listening to the show…”

“You were?” Cecil looked awed and overjoyed that Carlos would listen to the program. 

“Yes. I always do. Cecil…. I thought we talked about this.”

“About what?”

“About what is professional for the air.” 

Cecil deflated slightly. “I’m sorry, I know. I forgot. I was just… I really like talking about you!” 

Carlos smiled. “I know. Just… try to reel it in a bit, yeah?” He leaned down to kiss the man again. Cecil cupped his cheek and slowly the kiss deepened. 

“Have to get back on the air,” Cecil muttered, their lips brushing each other. 

“Kay.” 

Cecil smiled and Carlos leaned away as the mic went live again. “Hello listeners. During the break guess who came to visit me!?” Carlos kicked Cecil’s shin. “Ow! What was that for?” Carlos gave him a pointed look. “And now a quick reminder from the Sherif’s Secret Police about the policy of pet rocks: their care and upkeep.” He muted the mic and played the short segment. “You kicked me!”

“Cecil we literally just talked about you not talking about me on the air.”

“You meant all the time?”

“Cecil!” Carlos held his hand over his face and took a deep breath. 

“Sorry…”

“It’s fine.” Carlos looked down at the man. “Maybe you need a better reminder.” 

“Every time I think of you I want to talk about you!”

“Alright.” Carlos pulled off his coat and tossed it near the door. “We’re going to do some tests. You’re going to do your broadcast, as you’re supposed to, with no mention of me.”

“While you’re here?” The light blinked, meaning the mic would soon be live. 

“Oh yeah.” Carlos smiled and suddenly dropped to the floor, crawling under the desk. 

Confused, Cecil faced his mic. “Sorry about that listeners.” He returned to his notes. “Old woman Jos---” His eyes went wide. Carlos was between his legs, and not hiding the fact that he was currently attacking Cecil’s zipper. “Um. Old woman Josie… called in earlier… to tell us…” his voice cracked and he cleared his throat quickly, “to tell us about the street fair the angels are planning for the end of the week.” All Cecil could do was stare wide-eyed ahead because Carlos was making quick work of his pants and mouthing at the budge in his underwear that had jumped to attention very quickly. “The street fair will feature original macaroni art made by the angels themselves and allproceedswillgotobenefitthelocalanimalshelter OHMYGOD.” 

From under the desk Carlos let out a low ‘shhhhhh’ as if he wasn’t currently pulling down Cecil’s underwear. The radio host wasn’t sure whether to kick the man, go to commercial, or just break down begging and sobbing. “Keep going,” Carlos whispered up at him. “You’re doing great.” 

Taking a deep, centering break, Cecil turned back to his notes. “And now a public service announcement. Listeners, have you had your house checked for spiders recently? Every home should ha-ha-ave…” He closed his eyes, biting into his lip as Carlos’ tongue curled over the tip of his half-hard cock. “Have at least,” he cleared his throat, “five spiders minimum. Make sure you meet this requirement by contactING--” Carlos wasn’t wasting any time. He suckled lazily, fingers stroking up and down teasingly. “Contacting your neighborhood tongue-- SPIDER counter. Failure to meet the minimum requirement will result in, in….” He put his fist in his mouth for a moment as Carlos’ mouth slipped lower, taking in more. “In serious consequences or something, I’m sure.” 

“You go to another commercial and I’ll stop,” Carlos growled before swallowing down Cecil’s now very hard length. 

Cecil could barely hold back a whimper. “The Night Vale Elementary school will host a concert this Friday…” 

“You’re doing so good,” Carlos whispered, kissing and licking Cecil’s length before silently moaning against it. 

Cecil’s mouth was open in a silent moan as well, eyes half shut. His voice was an octave higher than normal. “The… the concert will be a, a melody of… um… traditional Night Valian chants and and and… shit! Sorry, listeners! Traditional Night Valian chants and eighteenth century children’s horror nursery rhymes.” He pressed his fist to his forehead. 

Under the desk, Carlos smiled. He closed his eyes and lowered his mouth over Cecil, sucking slowly as he moved up and down. A reckless move? Yes. A necessary one? That was arguable. But fun and incredibly hot? Oh yeah. He palmed his own hard-on but kept his attention on Cecil. He closed his eyes, edged on by the increasingly frantic tone of Cecil’s normally smooth voice. Pulling himself closer to the man, he swallowed around him. 

Cecil rushed through the reported, barely even listening to his own words as he rushed. Carlos was moving steadily, pulling almost all the way off before swallowing him down again. Cecil choked back a moan, covering it up with a cough, as Carlos sucked hard then quietly moaned around him. Eyes close to bulging, Cecil quickly reached for one of the buttons. 

“Andnowtheweather!” he gasped out before hitting the button, muting the mic, and letting out a loud curse. He fisted his hands in Carlos’ hair and the man let him tug and pull as he gasped and came hard down his throat. 

The weather segment was almost done by the time Carlos had cleaned them both up, tucked Cecil back into his pants, and was standing once again. 

“Are you going to remember from now on?” Cecil nodded dumbly. “Good.” Carlos kissed him, and Cecil could taste himself on the man’s tongue. “I’m going home. Come by when you’re done.” 

Cecil was still staring after Carlos as the mic went live again. “Sorry about early, listeners,” his voice was still a little weak. “I was… distracted. You now have my absolute, full attention. And I hope as you listen to me, driving home perhaps, that you know deep in your heart that I have only your best interests at heart and plan to give my absolute full attention to you for the rest of the night.” 

Carlos was definitely looking forward to it, he thought as he drove away from the station.


End file.
